<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ring That Bell by AishiCc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286196">Ring That Bell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc'>AishiCc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Slash, flarrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Holiday Flarrow fic using the prompt 'I'm volunteering outside the mall for the Salvation Army all day and its cold as hell but you've been keeping me company outside even though I don't know you and now you're freezing too au'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Oliver Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ring That Bell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here we are at number 2 of who knows how many I will end up doing, seriously no clue. Hope you all enjoy this one as well. Hoping everyone is having a pleasant holiday season whatever holiday or holidays you are celebrating.</p><p><strong>WarNinGs</strong>: A few dark thoughts/past hints here but mostly lighthearted</p><p>
  <strong>Aishi Say</strong>
</p><p>"Happy holiday."</p><p><strong>Prompt Used</strong>: <em>I'm volunteering outside the mall for the Salvation Army all day and its cold as hell but you've been keeping me company outside even though I don't know you and now you're freezing too au</em> by pynchs on Tumblr</p><p>
  <strong>jingleJinjleJIngleJiNgleJinGleJingLeJinglEjingle</strong>
</p><p>Barry did not know how he let himself be talked into somethings really. Never volunteer just because a friend or family member asked was a lesson he thought he had learned early on, a lesson he seemed to forget pretty often. He was all about good causes, as any decent human being should be, holiday season or not. Sitting outside a mall ringing a bell was not his idea of helping, he really did not feel like he was contributing to the cause. It was windy making him shiver now and then, and some people were down right rude. It was not like he rang his bell at everyone just to annoy them, seriously. Rubbing his chilled nose on the back of his red gloved hand he blinked when someone held out a Kleenex for him. Looking up he noted a brown leather jacket with a zippered pocket over each breast, odd for snowy winter. Turning his gaze higher he studied a face he did not know, the stranger looked trustworthy to him so he took it with a slight smile, "Thanks." The guy nodded slightly, watching him blow his nose without a word. Slipping a few bills into his pot the guy entered the mall and he crumpled the white cloth like sheet into his empty hand for later use.</p><p>It had been a few hours since one good Samaritan had taken a bit of pity on him and his day had not improved. The skies were gray and it seemed to bring down everyone's mood, as gray skies were apt to do really. His arm was getting a bit sore and he really wished he could stop for a moment but shoppers kept on coming. Sighing softly he reminded himself charity was worth a not so fun day, even if it did not feel like it right now. Absent musing was interrupted by the heavenly smell of chocolate, looking up he recognized the jacket and smiled a little. A large steaming cup of coco was being offered to him, just like that. Looking up he graced the stranger with a sincere smile, "Thanks Mr. Good Samaritan." Taking the cup he allowed it to warm his hand through his glove as he breathed in the scent of coco, instantly feeling a bit better.</p><p>The guy slipped his gloved hands into his pockets with a slight shrug, "Names Oliver."</p><p>"Barry," He supplied before taking a tiny sip of his gifted drink, it was just cool enough to not burn his tongue or mouth. Feeling even better he noted Oliver move to stand out of the way but stay close enough to easily talk, it was nice to have a bit of company. Sipping his drink he debated what to say to Oliver, small talk was safe enough, nothing too personal for the masses to overhear. Studying him through the rush of teens coming in now that school was out for the day he smiled to himself. The jacket was worn over a hunter green hoddie, the hood down so he could clearly see Oliver's face. A fact he was grateful for since Oliver was far nicer to stare at then the outside walls of the mall. Jeans were comfortable looking though not super warm as he well knew, work boots were sturdy yet comfy looking and he was grateful he had worn sensible boots to sit in rather than just sneakers. Switching hands he allowed the warm cup to ease the stiffness in his fingers, he needed better gloves even if these were supper comfortable.</p><p>"You cool with just the drink?" Oliver asked casually, Barry could stare at him all he wanted this tan stone had to get old after a while, and it was something he was used to anyway.</p><p>"Um...I don't want to put you out or anything," Barry would not mind something to eat really, he had skipped lunch and the mall had all that food people kept walking out with. "A pizza pretzel would be really nice." He had a soft spot for pizza due to his second father and he could eat it with one hand. Keeping Barry from feeling guilty eating it while doing volunteer charity work. Oliver studied him for a moment before walking away with a nod, Barry sighed, he would have given Oliver the money for it if he had waiting a second. Oh well he could just give it to him when he came back right? Why was he being so nice anyway? Was it just because people, at least some, were nicer this time of year or was it something else? His parents had raised him right? He wanted in his pants? Biting his lip he jumped when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, "Oliver!...sorry, thank you I can,"</p><p>"My treat so just a thank you is fine," Oliver gave him a slight but sincere smile as he held the pretzel out for him, Barry had looked so dark for a moment he wondered what the guy had been thinking about.</p><p>Smiling Barry took the pretzel, Oliver had a cute smile, even a subtle one like that it made him want to see a real face splitting one. Oliver nodded and went back to his former spot nibbling on one of his own, watching the masses move but going unnoticed by most. Finishing the soft treat he shoved the wrapper into his pocket, grabbing his coco finishing the cooled drink off. Sighing softly he went back to ringing making small talk whenever there was a lull in bodies but really not able to do much talking.</p><p>
  <b>jingleJinjleJIngleJiNgleJinGleJingLeJinglEjingle</b>
</p><p>His sentence finally done he stood, his body not happy with him at all but he had done some good today so stiff muscles be damned. Noting Oliver still standing vigil he smiled, all right he had done some good and made a handsome friend with manners. Curling a finger he grinned when Oliver walked over to him with a slightly arched brow, he was cute questioning. "So I'm volunteering outside the mall for the Salvation Army all day, and it's cold as Hell. But you've been keeping me company outside even though I don't know you, and now you're freezing too...even fed me."</p><p>Oliver shrugged as if it was all no big deal, "The cold doesn't bother, never did." Reaching out he took a crimson gloved hand, pulling the glove off before flatting a graceful looking hand to his cheek, "See?"</p><p>Barry frowned slightly when Oliver took his hand, before pulling his glove away, he trusted him but was not sure what he was doing. When Oliver placed his chilled hand on his slightly scruffy cheek he understood, Oliver's skin much warmer then his was. Allowing his thumb to move along Oliver's warm skin he smiled, "Lucky you."</p><p>"Lucky me," Oliver agreed softly, allowing Barry to move his thumb over his cheek, the other's hands were chilled but not hurting him.</p><p>Barry bit his lip lightly, he really should turn his pot in and head home but he was reluctant to leave now. Sighing he reached for his pot only to cry out when some punk ran off with it, charging after him he blinked when Oliver got in front of the punk and kicked him on his ass. Barry put his foot on the criminal’s wrist frowning down at him as Oliver came back to glare down at the guy. "Not smart asshole." Reaching down Barry took the pot before twisting his ankle grinning at the yelp of pain, a bruise was better then cuffs. "Come on let's go turn this in so we can get out of here." Oliver nodded and followed him without a word just a glare at the punk.</p><p>
  <b>jingleJinjleJIngleJiNgleJinGleJingLeJinglEjingle</b>
</p><p>"Thanks, you made today bearable," Barry was fine admitting it, Oliver had been his guardian angel today and he was grateful."</p><p>"No big," Oliver assured him, he knew how bad days felt and if he could make some random stranger's day a little better without having to save them from a punk at knife or gun point all the better.</p><p>Barry nodded not all that surprised his new friend was one to gently dismiss praise. "Still can I treat you to some dinner? Seems the least I could do?"</p><p>Oliver frowned, he really didn't need treated to anything but he could drop he was rich when the check came. "Yeah, sure might as well."</p><p>Nodding Barry pulled out his phone, "Yeah, hey I won't need a ride. No I made a new friend. Oliver. Yeah he hung out outside with me for most of my stint as a bell ringer. Mm hm. Going to get a bite then I'll be heading home. Yes I'll call when I get there Joe put Iris back on? Yep. Tell you all about it promise." Pocketing his phone he nodded, "My family worries you know?"</p><p>"Not really, mostly just me and my little sister," Oliver had a few friends that knew his secret but none of them would worry about him going out to with a cute stranger for a meal.</p><p>"Oh, adopted as a kid and all my friends are my family, in fact that is how I ended up outside the mall today. Caitlin was suppose to do it but had to catch a flight today for wedding stuff, love that girl but she can be a little forgetful around the holidays." Ronnie was going with her, Eddie and Iris had their first Christmas as a couple fuss over, and the rest had various plans he was less versed in. His gifts from his out of the state people were all under his tree back home, promised to remain wrapped until a big group call unwrapping event was set to take place.</p><p>Oliver nodded, he had seen it before, "You ever wrong about people?"</p><p>"Once or twice but usually no, why you a serial killer?" Barry had a good feeling about this guy, still did. Oliver seemed sweet but guarded and it made him wonder if someone had burned him in his past too? Not something he was going ask before he even learned Oliver's last name, way too personal.</p><p>Oliver frowned as he considered that, did killing criminals to stop them from ever hurting anyone ever again count? Letting that go he shook his head, "I'm only a threat to those who deserve it."</p><p>"Who deserves it?" Barry had seen him knock that punk on his ass without batting an eye, but had not really hurt him beyond a bruise or two.</p><p>"Those with innocent blood on their hands, in Starling you learn to tell the good from the bad real quick." Oliver had beat down a few punks in his time, killed a few to save lives, not everyone lived like that.</p><p>Barry nodded following along, figures he had saved a few in the past, "Well thanks for the back up, saved me from having to chase him down."</p><p>"We made a pretty good team, this one is mine," Oliver patted his Porsche Cayenne night black hood affectionately.</p><p>Barry whistled recognizing the triple shield Porsche logo went he saw it. Oliver rolling his eyes in the in mock annoyance at him, "It's just so shiny."</p><p>"Yes it is,” Oliver drawled with a grin. “Get in and we can can go get some real food." Slipping behind the wheel he smiled, it felt good to be there as it always did.</p><p>"Real food sounds good," Barry teased slipping side and buckling up, he was really hungry by now.</p><p>Oliver chuckled as he took a hard right, he had learned the layout of the city pretty well since he visited it often enough, "Glad you agree."</p><p>"Depends on what you define as 'real food'," Grinning Barry decided this would work out just fine, he owed Catilin a big thank you when she got home.</p><p>
  <b>jingleJinjleJIngleJiNgleJinGleJingLeJinglEjingle</b>
</p><p>So apparently Stephen owns a Porsche Cayenne so since Oliver doesn’t really have a signature care like he dose a motorcycle so went with it. This is another rewrite so not expecting too much from this but hope you all enjoy it anyway. Happy whatever you celebrate and if you don't celebrate have a nice day anyway, also who hates on pretty colored lights?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>